


The Reality of Idle Fantasies

by Verai



Series: Corrections [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Eiffel Tower, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gentle Dom, Light Bondage, Medium Honor Arthur Morgan, Multi, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: You had casually mentioned in passing that being with two men had been an idle fantasy of yours. Arthur listened. There’s only one man he’d trust to handle you as well as he does.





	The Reality of Idle Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> I chose not to write DP; this particular Reader-Insert doesn’t like anal… Yet.

You lay in Arthur’s bed, blindfolded, your wrists tied behind your back. The sheets were soft against your skin, and you felt a little bit chilly with no clothes on, but you knew you wouldn’t be cold for long. Hushed voices were coming from the direction of the kitchen, and you tried to calm your frantically beating heart.

“You been a bad girl,” Arthur crooned. “Gettin’ in our way. Now you pay the price.”

“But since you’re a beautiful little thing, we’ll be gentle,” Charles said, his voice like velvet on your ears.

“Speak fer yourself,” Arthur mumbled.

You heard the two of them walk closer to the bed, and felt the bed dip as they both came closer to you. Oh god, this was happening, this was really, really happening.

***

“You got any other naughty fantasies you ain’t told me about?”

Arthur sat at your kitchen table, watching you cook some spaghetti. His question came out of nowhere, and you were momentarily stumped. By now, the two of you were pretty open about your sexual needs, and you found it refreshing, once you got past the initial embarrassment of talking about some of your more not-so-vanilla kinks.

“Well. Um. Have you…” You trailed off, and started gesticulating wildly, almost knocking the spoon out of the pot of tomato sauce. “Have you ever heard of an eiffel tower?” 

Your face heated up as Arthur chuckled. “Of course I have. That somethin’ you interested in tryin’?”

Turning back to the stove, you stirred the sauce, watching it simmer. “Just an idle thought, I guess,” you mumbled.

“If you had the opportunity, would ya do it?”

You turned back to him. “Who would the third be?”

“Charles.”

You considered the thought. There were some nights when both Charles & Arthur would come by, bringing you take-out after their day at work ended and your shift happened to end at the same time. You had gotten to know him the past few weeks; he was a nice guy, had started to volunteer at the local animal shelter since his apartment complex didn’t allow pets, and was into archery.

And if you were honest with yourself, he had a nice, thick, muscular body, and a voice that could melt the panties off a woman in two seconds flat.

“I’ll think about it,” you finally said.

***

A few days after that conversation, Arthur brought it up again.

“You think about havin’ a third?”

“Yeah. But I think I could only do oral. I don’t want another man inside my pussy except you.”

“Hm. Okay.”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “What was the ‘hm’ for?”

Arthur cocked his head at you. “Yer not interested in anal?”

You shook your head.

“May I ask why?”

You looked away. “Um… never tried it, actually. It just seems… dirty. Like, physically dirty.”

“It ain’t so bad,” Arthur chuckled. “So for now, no butt stuff, got it.”

Side-eying him, you continued to fold your shirts while Arthur folded your pants. For whatever reason, the most sexual conversations the two of you had were while you both were working on the most domestic of things.

***

When the two of you finally started discussing the logistics and limits of your threeway, Arthur had jokingly suggested that the set-up could be that you had come home while they were robbing your place, and had tied you up and blindfolded you before punishing you. When your eyes glazed over at the thought, Arthur noticed and gave you a sultry grin before calling up Charles.

So now here you were, about to be ravished by two men. 

As the two men shifted closer to you on the bed, your skin tingled and a heat pooled between your legs. Two pairs of hands started stroking your bare arms and legs, and you shivered with want. Laying on your side, you felt one of them sitting in front of you, the other behind.

One of them caressed your cheek and kissed your forehead; it was Charles. You could tell from his light scent, different from Arthur’s. He said to Arthur, "You're right, she is beautiful."

"I keep tellin' her that, but she never listens," Arthur replied. You could imagine the wry grin on his face. 

"So that's why you punish her so much?" 

"Until she learns."

"Maybe she needs a softer touch," Charles said as he massaged your scalp, making you feel relaxed. You could feel heat radiating from his body like a furnace. His hand caressed your cheek, and he pressed his thumb to your lips. You instinctively opened your mouth and started sucking on it. 

"Good girl," he said in a hushed voice, humming as he felt your tongue swirl around his thumb. His other hand caressed your shoulder, your arm, then reached out to palm your breasts, his big, calloused hand enveloping them in warmth. Brushing your nipples, he leaned over and kissed your cheek as you moaned. 

Arthur had been quiet, his hands gently stroking your legs this whole time, but then you felt him move behind you, his hands moving up to knead your ass. 

Then he spanked you. 

You yelped, and then Charles' hand was around your throat, holding you ever so gently. His fingers moved up and down the column of your neck, his thumb stroking your pulse. 

Arthur spanked you again, and you gasped and whimpered. Then his fingers stroked your pussy, dipping in his fingertips just to tempt you into moving. You knew better.

"Wet already? You achin' to be my slut?" 

"Yes Mr. Morgan," you begged. 

"Such an obedient girl," he praised. "Show Mr. Smith how well trained your mouth is."

You felt Charles shift, felt the tip of his cock brush against your lips. You opened your mouth to take him in, and nearly gagged. He was thicker than Arthur; you relaxed your jaw and did your best to pleasure him with your tongue. You were rewarded with a deep moan as Charles wrapped his hands in your hair, pulling your head towards him as he moved you on his cock. 

After a few minutes, he pulled away from you, letting you go as he leaned back. Arthur then rolled you onto your belly and grabbed your hips, forcing you up on your knees, your face in the mattress. Feeling the tip of his cock gliding along your nether lips, lubing himself up with your slick, he hummed. 

"My dirty whore, takin' it from both ends. Open up for us, darlin'."

Arthur pulled at your arms, forcing you up so your upper body was parallel to the bed. You parted your lips, letting Charles thrust back into you as Arthur invaded you from behind. They both had their hands on you, forcing you still as they took their pleasure from your willing body. You moaned and whimpered, your mouth and pussy full of cock and you loved it. 

Arthur spanked you as he fucked you, telling you what a naughty girl you were, while Charles guided you in how to suck him off, how to lick his shaft and tongue the head of his dick. He was such a gentle Dom, different from Arthur's hot and heavy ministrations.

You whimpered when Charles pulled away, gasping as Arthur wrapped one hand around your neck and pulled you further up, still taking you from behind while you were on your knees. He untied the blindfold, letting it fall away, and your first sight was of Charles, magnificent in his nudity, a thick, muscled man, stroking his giant cock. You instinctively leaned forward, wanting him in your mouth again, but you strained against Arthur’s hand on your throat.

“My horny slut, wantin’ more cock? Is that it? You want him in your mouth?”

“Yes, please Mr. Morgan,” you sobbed with need.

“I dunno. Maybe you should ask him,” Arthur teased as he let go of your neck, letting you fall face first onto the bed. Lifting you up by your hips, he shoved your body towards Charles, who was kneeling on the bed front of you. Arthur stopped moving inside you, opting to just warm his cock inside of you for now, as you looked up at Charles from your position, on your knees with your ass up in the air, your head resting on his thigh.

“Mr. Smith? May I please suck your dick? Please?”

Charles smiled and caressed you, his fingers running along your scalp so soothingly. “Of course, sweetheart.” He gently nudged his cock into your mouth and let you suck him, groaning as you licked the entire length of him slowly.

“I can’t take it,” he moaned, grabbing the back of your head with both hands and face fucking you, making you feel the power in his thighs as he pumped down your throat. Arthur started to shove into you again too, his cock stirring you up as he moved his hips in circles, forcing you to stretch for him.

You gagged and choked on Charles, his cock thicker than anyone else you had experienced. Arthur was longer though, as he continued to push deep inside you. When Charles pulled back once more, Arthur leaned over you so he could play with your clit, forcing you towards your peak. You panted and moaned, your eyes locked with Charles, who was watching you with a smoldering look as he stroked his cock.

Arthur kissed your cheek and nibbled on your earlobe. “Come for us, sweet girl. Show us how much you want this.” And he stroked your clit even faster, pumping his shaft inside of you. You thought you couldn’t take much more, and then Charles got closer and shoved his cock into your mouth once more.

An avalanche of pleasure roared through you as you came hard at the act of two men forcefully taking your body. Being used like this, being tied up and treated like a playtoy was so freeing that you almost passed out, your climax was so good and so intense. 

“Gonna cover you in cum, darlin’,” Arthur growled as he pulled out of you and shoved you onto your back. Both men towered over you as you lay there, helpless with your hands tied behind your back. They stroked their cocks above you, looking down at you and breathing heavy, grabbing your breasts or your pussy as they pumped themselves, chasing ecstasy.

“Fuck,” Arthur moaned as he came first, grabbed a fistful of your hair and splattering all over your face and neck. He sat back and caught his breath as Charles took his turn, pulling your hair as he nudged your mouth open. Unlike Arthur, he pumped straight into your mouth as you sucked him dry, bobbing your head up and down as he came, making him shudder with pleasure.

“God, you’re good,” Charles rumbled as he pulled out and sat back, breathing hard.

You smiled. You knew you must look a mess, with cum dripping all over your face and neck.

Arthur looked at Charles. 

Charles nodded at him. “You have this?”

“Of course,” Arthur scoffed.

“Alright.” Charles leaned in to kiss you on the one clean spot on your forehead. “I had a lot of fun. Thank you for inviting me.” He crawled off the bed and went to the bathroom to clean up. You lay back on the bed, your eyes beginning to droop close as Arthur crawled over to you and held you close, untying your wrists and massaging them; the rope had left some marks, not too bad, but still a bit red.

When Charles came back, he handed Arthur a washcloth to clean you up, and went to get water for both of you. As Arthur wiped you down, Charles quietly put his clothes back on, waved goodbye, and took off.

You looked at Arthur. “No cuddles?” you asked.

He pulled you closer as he gently kissed your temple. “Not from him. Aftercare is a very personal thing for us. I’m the only one who gets to give it to you.”

You nodded. It was a very intimate thing, even more so than the sex itself. As Arthur tucked both of you under the blanket and bundled you up in his embrace, you sighed happily.

Yes, only Arthur could give you this wonderful, soft feeling.

***

“So, you think you’d do that again?”

You were sitting at his kitchen counter next to him; he had finally bought a second bar stool so you two could actually sit next to each other and eat if you were at his place. The man knew how to cook a few basic meals, but they were really well seasoned, grilled to perfection. Staring down at your plate of roasted potatoes and grilled pork chop, you answered him.

“It was fun, but I think once was enough, just to have tried it. I like just being with you alone much more.”

Arthur laughed, sounding relieved. “Glad you said that, honestly.” He wrapped an arm around your shoulders. “I’d let you have anything, but I wasn’t gonna be happy about it.”

You leaned your head against his shoulder for a moment before going back to your food. As you chomped away, you glanced over at him, noticing him quietly going back to his food, and started rolling his words around your head. He always told you to be honest; but was he being 100% honest with you?

“When were you going to tell me that?”

Arthur was silent.

“Goddammit, if you want my trust, you’ll have to be a hundred percent forthcoming with me too,” you said as calmly as you could.

“I know, I know,” Arthur muttered. “I’m not a fan of sharing you, but I’ll do it every once in a while if it makes you happy.”

You looked at him.

He looked at you. 

You raised an eyebrow at him. 

He sighed. “Look, I know what I said. I’ve never lied to you, but I haven’t always told you everythin' that’s on my mind. I’m workin’ on it.”

You nodded. He was only human. The two of you could work on being fully open together. Thinking back to your first meeting, you thought of how he had cornered you, trapped you, forced you to think about things you hadn’t considered. 

“So what the hell was our first time?” you asked, finally asking the question that had been percolating in the back of your mind all this time.

Arthur bowed his head. “That was wrong of me, I know. I’m sorry.” Then he looked back up at you. “But I had to have you, and you never said no. I asked you every time, and you never denied me. And you did text me after I left, when you coulda just forgotten about me.”

That was true. You had always been in full control, choosing to sneak away with Arthur whenever the opportunity arose. And that first time? You could have taken him down with the taser in your duty belt. Instead, you had uncuffed him and let him fuck your brains out. He even came inside of you, and you still went back to him for more.

You had chosen to give in from the very beginning. You had  _ wanted _ him to dominate you, even if you hadn’t realized it in so many words at the time.

“Shit. You're right,” you finally said, calming down, understanding yourself a bit better. 

He smiled. “Besides, I’ve seen you take down bigger men than me. I know that if you didn’t want me, you woulda kicked me in the nuts and dragged me back to my cell in cuffs.” Pulling you into his arms, he nuzzled your neck and breathed in your scent. “And honestly, I still woulda loved you if you had.”

Your eyes widened. “You… you loved me then?”

“Since the moment I laid eyes on you, sweet girl. Yer so strong, so beautiful; how could I not?”

You remember the first time he was brought in; you had just knocked down a prisoner, pinning him down on the ground, arms twisted behind his back to keep him subdued while two other officers helped cuff his ankles and wrists. You looked up to see another officer bringing in a new prisoner. Your eyes had met, and he had given you a lopsided grin. You had just glared.

For two months, he slowly got you to open up a bit more, and eventually, well, that night in the interrogation room happened. It was all a runaway train after that.

But looking at him now, his face beaming with a tender affection for you, his body surrounding you with a warmth and trust you had only dreamed of, you felt like nothing could touch you. 

You didn’t regret a single thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Last one with these two for a while. I realized that the first part, Submit to Release, is quite a bit different from the rest of this series, so I tried to, uh, connect it a bit better here. Not sure if I pulled it off, but oh well. Next part: Charles x Vet!Reader!  
> Just want to give a couple of shout outs: @pixieisonline for helping me with my questions regarding BDSM, thank you so much! @dva-xo for being my beta reader, many thanks, my dear!


End file.
